The transparent display, as a new display technology, allows a viewer to see the background behind a screen through the screen of a display device. An organic electroluminescent device is such a display device that it is convenient for it to realize the transparent display.
In the organic electroluminescent device, for facilitating realization of the transparent display, each of pixel units in the organic electroluminescent device has a light emitting region and a transparent region. An electroluminescent structure is formed within the light emitting region of each pixel unit, and the transparent region of each pixel unit is configured to realize the transparent display.